Between the Pages
by respirare
Summary: Auish. Is making a deal with a demon worth it,for the first ranking it is.
1. Deal

Mabel moaned as she slammed her head into her pillow why couldn't she write the love scene? She did it for that crazy Gabe guy when she was twelve so why couldn't she do it now?

"Writers block again?" Dipper said sitting by her

"You don't even know it." She mumbled sinking her head into the pillow

"Just take some time to relax." He replied

"Relax? No no no I can't do that I am the number one in the story boards!"

She screamed in the pillow

"Um Mabel..." Dipper gulped holding his phone.

"What is it?" Mabel sat back up feeling her heart racing

"You aren't number one anymore."

Mabel could feel her heart snap in two "what?" She said grabbing her laptop and opening the website,her eyes scanned the latest reviews she had.

_"Where's the romance?" One wrote_

_"Why haven't they kissed yet! Urgh it's frustrating!" Another wrote_

Mabel bit her lip as she continued to read the reviews not believing what was on them,She always tried adding romance in her story,but lost touch after the age of fourteen and didn't improve at seventeen either. Snapping out of her thoughts she replied to Dipper

"I have had that ranking for a year Dipper."

Mabel took a deep breath she clicked the homepage and looked at the hottest stories page.

Her eyes widened how did that story out rank her? She huffed and clicked on the reviews

_"Kyaa! I can't believe they finally kissed!"_

_"Whoa amazing written and they finally kissed! Makes me wonder if they are going to go more adult in the relationship get what I'm saying! LOL"_

Is that what her fans wanted? A kissing scene? She hoped to God that what they wanted because she sure as hell couldn't write smut,because well she has never done that stuff,but then again some virgins wrote good smut maybe she should take a class in writing one.

"Ah!" Mabel screamed and began to blush

Why was she thinking this? No! She wouldn't use smut to raise her ratings not now no she would slowly work her way into that well maybe.

She needed was a test subject for writing,because the only way to really write romance was to experience it for yourself! The brunette started to think of guys to use.

Gideon? She cringed no way but he would make a great psycho for her story. Mermando? Nope she only met him when she was twelve and beside he was already married,Gabe was totally out of the question that guy was so crazy he made out with sock puppets.

Mark slouched in her bed she couldn't believe that the only guys she knew where a psycho path and a merman and a sock puppet lover she giggle at the comment sock puppet lover,but no wonder she lost the first ranking all the boys she met were crazy.

Mabel jumped out of bed and decide to go into town maybe she would find some romance there it wouldn't hurt to try right?

* * *

><p>Dipper saw his sister slowly walk out of the mystery shack he could tell by her slouching and slow walking she was depressed he guessed whoever took her ranking really destroyed her confidence he hoped that whatever she was going it would get her out of the dumps.<p>

* * *

><p>The brunette went aimlessly around town feeling to depressed to eat pancakes or join in the chatter of town folks. What could she do to improve her writing? Mabel couldn't use a real boy because she didn't see any boys around her age in Gravity Falls so she was screwed on that part.<p>

Mabel knew that she had to go home before it was getting dark or else Dipper would get on her case. She glanced at the sky seeing that the Crimson colors of daylight were fading away slouching her shoulders the brunette began the walk home.

"Didn't know shooting stars come in around this time." a low voice rang

Mabel stopped to look around her surroundings just seeing a black cat with bright yellow eyes staring at her for a second then ran away,the brunette began to chase after it hoping she could take it home with her.

"Wait up!" She spirited faster almost catching up with it "Got you!" declaring as she tripped on a stray log tumbling over until she crashed

Mabel shot up dusting off her outfit realizing the trees around her were full of green with white lily flowers surrounding the edges of them which was rare because it was almost winter in Gravity Falls,but this place looked more alive than the whole town did all year.

A thought came to the brunette and she decide to make sure that she marked a trail back to here it could be her own little sanctuary for writing or crafts.

"Shooting star you know its rude not to response." The voice rang from the cat

Mabel shirked from the cat her body began to tremble in fear not noticing the word shooting start that came out but instill focusing on a talking cat.

"Now that's the kind of response I like!" Bill popped out of the cat making Mabel stop trembling.

"Oh it's you." She wiped the sweat from her head as she tucked an errant strand of brown lock behind her ear "What do you want triangle?" She puffed and crossed her arms around her chest

"Just bored that's all shooting star." Bill said floating around her

"We both know that's a lie." She hissed

"Why looks like shooting star has a rude side." Bill stop floating "I feel a deal coming on,so are you in need of one?" He grinned

"And why would I make a deal with you?" Mabel rolled her eyes

"Because you need it!" He flipped in the air

"No I don't! Now good day to you." Mabel said walking out of the forest seems her sanctuary was more deceiving than it looked at first.

Mabel stomped her feet all the way to the shack after leaving that forest.

She couldn't believe that dream demon of a corn chip tried to make a deal with her! She wouldn't take it of course no good writer would do that and beside it would be cheating.

Mabel was desperate to get the number one ranking back but not that desperate the brunette slammed opened the shack door still blinded in her rage.

"Welcome back Mabel are you feeling bett-" Dipper closed his mouth seeing the flames surrounding Mabel

"What happened?" He winced

"Bill happened! Damn dorito came to me and tried to make a deal! Can you believe that does he think I'm that stupid I'm not the same twelve-year-old anymore!"Mabel rushed out then panting after releasing all the rage locked inside.

"Feel better now?" The younger twin spoke as he shuffled over to her pulling her into a tight embrace.

She took a deep breath "Yeah I feel a lot better."

"So Bill...the triangle wanted to make a deal with you?" He asked

"I just said that didn't I?" Mabel raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah you did." Dipper agreed sheepishly

"Well dipping sauce I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight then."

Mabel climbed the stairs to their room and opened the door before closing it once more she stripped out of her book sweater with her black tights and skirt joining it the brunette slipped on her night-clothes and went into blissful sleep.

Bill warped into the twins bedroom finding the fast asleep Mabel within his reach of she wouldn't make a deal with him then he would have to coax her into one.

The dream demon slipped into the brunettes mind twisting her peaceful dream into a nightmare once finished with job he rushed out of her mind and began the waiting game.

Mabel twisted and turned all night long when morning came she awoke with a cold sweat heavily panting trying to catch the air stolen from her.

She couldn't believe her dream of never reaching her first ranking which meant no becoming a famous author and illustrator leaving her penniless,but it was all a dream or she at least hoped.

Mabel dark thoughts vanished once the spell of pancakes reached her room. Jumping out of bed she rushed to the kitchen table waiting for her food.

Once pancakes where presented towards her,she ate quickly knowing she needed the brain power for writing her romance scene rushing back upstairs the brunette grabbed her laptop opening it and stares at the screen thinking what to write.

Mabel stared at the scene for a whole hour before slamming her head on the pillow hiding her frustration screams.

"Having trouble shooting star?" the voice whistled

"What does it matter to you?" She mumbled into the pillow but the demon got the message

"Well I'm bored and I wanna make a deal so yes or yes?" Bill declared breaking out into a Cheshire grin

Mabel raised her head from the pillow making her face turn in disgust "I didn't know you could smile like that." she twirled a piece of hair "beside you aren't even giving me a choice yes or yes where's the no?"

"The no disappeared so once again yes or yes." He floated over to her "beside you won't reach the first ranking without some help."

The brunette bit her lip thinking it over "if I made deal with you what do you get?"

"Your soul!" He shouted and Mabel backed away "I'm kidding shooting star."

"Well that wasn't funny."

"It was to me now make a deal." Bill hand light on fire turning the crimson flame quickly to a blue one he extended it to her.

"I don't think I should I'm going to get Dipper."

She started to get off the bed but tripped on her sheet cover reaching the nearest thing to save her from the fall,she grabbed a hand...it took her a second to process what the brunette just did as her hand eloped into the blue flame Bill smiled.

"Now what's your deal?"

"I don't wanna make a deal!" Mabel squealed as she tried pulling her hand away.

"Oh poor shooting star once you took my hand you can't leave till you make a deal with me!" The demon roared out in laughter

Mabel glared at the triangle "if you are going to play this kind of game so will I!" A ghost smile crawled on her lips

"My deal that you turn into a human boy and become my test subject for writing also listen to my orders and you can't take my family as payment!"

"Smart girl."

The flame tickled on her hand once the flame died she noticed a gold ring on her third finger.

The brunette looked up noticing a blonde-haired boy in front of her with a black eye-patch on the left eye,one golden eye was staring at her.

"I know I look good don't I shoot-"

"Why are you naked?" Mabel quickly turned around and screamed

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: I might re write this I probably will anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and might give bills his clothes back (that's what I meant by rewriting it lol) Leave a review and tell me what you think ciao!<em>

Previews:

"Who are you and why are you naked?!"

"But I'm not ready for kissing yet!"

"You made a deal with him?"

I suck at previews but hey I'm trying!


	2. Kiss

"What is happening Mabel..."

Dipper froze at the scene happening before him a naked man in front of his sister...was he trying...flame erupted from the young lad as he rushed over tackling the stranger down not caring if he was naked or not.

"Why are you in our room and where are your clothes!" The younger twin shouted

"Dipper clam down and get of him!" Mabel pounced on her brother throwing him off the stranger.

"Get him so clothes of your now." She whispered

"But Mabel I'm-"

"Get. Him. Your. Clothes. Now." Mabel hissed as she got of him

Dipper reluctantly went over to his closet grabbing his clothes and throw them to the the stranger.

"I'm not giving you my underwear." The younger twin hissed

"I don't want it anyway pinetree."

Mabel quickly spirited out room screaming "I will explain later."

Dipper froze in shock wondering what the hell his sister did.

SPACE

"You can come up now Mabel."

Mabel slowly walked back up the stairs and into her room she looked at Bill noticing he was wearing Dippers black t-shirt with normal pants on.

The brunette held back her laughter at the ex triangle he seemed funny looking with an eye-patch and his blonde hair.

"Explain now Mabel." Dipper tapped his foot against the floor

Mabel began to twirl her hair "I kinda made a deal with him but-"

"You made what!" The younger twin shirked

"A deal. Now hush so I can continue."

The older twin sighed

"So I made a deal with Bill...to get first ranking in my story."

"That's cheating mabel."

"And you don't listen. it's not cheating cause I'm using him as a test model."

"Test Model?" Dipper raised an eyebrow

"For the-" she cleared her throat then mumbled "romances parts."

"Oh hell no." The younger twin shouted "you aren't going to use some crazy demon dream for romance scenes."

"Wells it's to late pinetree I made deal and I'm not leaving till its fulfilled." Huffed Bill as he crossed his arm around his chest.

"I can't use you as a test model Dipper! So this is the best I can get."

The older twin announced

"Fine,but I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Well that's works now let's start." Mabel clapped her hands and grabbed her laptop.

"I need a kissing scene now."

Dipper glared at Bill sending him a silent threat to try. The older twin broke out Into wicked smile

"Dipper." She pouted "I don't want to kiss him so will you kiss him for me."

"NO!" both boys said in unsion.

"They i have to kiss Bill dipping sauce." She put her laptop down and started making closer to Bill.

"You are to young for that!" Dipper declared

"You know I'm older than you right." She deadpan

"Only by a little!" He squeaked

"Am I getting kissed or what?" Bill shouted

"Seems like you can't wait to kiss her." The younger twin hissed

"I just want to get it over with pinetree." The ex demon growled

Mabel watched in awe as both boys were close to each and that when the plan came into her mind. Mabel pushed Dipper into Bill making their lips crashed into each other's.

The room exploded into laughter (only mabel) as Dipper quickly got off Bill and left the room quickly.

"Thanks." She waved and went back to her laptop.

"I hate you." The ex demon mumbled

_"Just one kiss before we part my dear sweet Ruby."_

_"Just one kiss?" She whispered _

_"Unless you ask for more my dear."_

_Ruby stood on her tippy toes a kisses Sir John on the lips slowly the kiss started to get faster not caring if their family's saw them together anymore._

Mabel wiped the sweat of her brow finally finishing her latest chapter the brunette giggled to herself knowing this would please her fans after forty chapters Ruby and John finally kissed now all she had to do was make a few more chapter of them kissing and getting closer while almost getting caught.

"Finally you are done." Bill moaned "now feed me this stupid body requires the food."

"What a great why to ask nicely." She said sarcastically

"You deserve it after making me and Pinetree lock lips." Bill rolled his eye

"What angry cause I didn't kiss you." The brunette mocked while waving a finger in his face then poking him "boop. I'm gonna get you food."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen making two sandwiches for them.

Balancing both plates she reached the stairs and gave Bill his meal.

"What is this." He pointed at the sandwich

"Um a ham sandwich." She raised an eyebrow and bite into her meal

"Then I shall try it." Bill reluctantly bite into his sandwich and broke out into a odd looking smile.

"This is good. I am please." Bill chewed loudly

"Please learn how to chew." Mabel winced

After finishing their sandwiches Dipper came back into the room declaring it was bed time and Bill would sleep with him and then would go shopping for Bill tomorrow.

Mabel changed in her pajamas and crawled into her bed blissfully going to sleep and dreaming of the reviews she had gotten.

Authors note.

Yeah this chapter was cute. Anyway in going to bed like mabel cause I'm really tired and sorry for any grammar mistakes and so on. I will correct this later if I noticed anything when I'm wide awake.

Ciao.

Dipper awoke feeling refreshed now knowing his plan all he had to down was search around for the the third journal well if it even existed in the first place.

"Ah!" Dipper slapped his cheeks "stop thinking negative."

The young lad step out of his pajamas and into the warming comfort of his shower after school Dipper changed into hiking gear,before leaving the younger twins stopped at his old sisters room.

He didn't move anything since he let her be taken all he could feel was hatred from the demon and the looked of betrayal and confused on the brunettes face.

"Please let her be safe." He chanted over and over till he reached the door.

"See you soon." He said closing the door

SPACE

Darkness. That's all she could see or at least believed to see. The brunette knew that the demon tied a bandanna or scarf around her eyes making her version worthless it didn't help that he also chained her hands behind her the only reason for this new change was because she punched him,but hell it was worth it.

The brunette didn't like being left alone like this,hell she was almost desperate for the demons company,but most of all she wanted Dipper. You never knew how much family meant to you until it was gone.

_"Maybe he doesn't really care for us." A voice spoke "if he really did then he would have already came for us already ." _

"Shut up." Mabel growled

_"What angry cause I'm telling the truth of what you are really thinking? Besides he always hated us. I bet he's gone we are gone."_

"Shut up,Shut up,shut up!" Mabel screamed and broke down into hasn't cried in years,but she was at her breaking point. How much more could she handle?

The brunette heard insane laughter.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." He mocked "I can't believe you are crying,God this is hilarious."

Mabel froze and ceased her crying she already knew he knew,but she was to prideful to continue to cry.

"Aw so pathetic" he paused "I almost feel sorry for you."

The brunette could feel him grinning at his statement she bet that the demon never felt any remorse just like her.

Not caring to hold her tongue the brunette snapped at comment at him "i pity you."

She felt a slam hit right beside her and hot breath tickling her face.

"You pity me?" He whispered "you are foolish."

Mabel felt pressure hit her throat and began losing all the oxygen she brunette kick her legs around but the effort was futile,she bit her tongue in the process of escape leaving the blood from the bite trickling down her chin,her legs stop struggling darkness was coming once more;the pressure was lifted off her making her cough and gasp for whatever air she could get.

"I could easily kill you." His voice was emotionless "you are lucky to have this kind of hold on me."

Hold? What hold did she have on him maybe the eye and the torture,but other than that she had nothing or at least that she knew of.

SPACE

Dipper wiped the sweat from his brow he had been searching for four hours now and still haven't found anything.

Deciding to take a break he pulled a water bottle of out his bag and gulped it down while the sun stared down his back.

Finishing his break Dipper roamed around the beautiful green forest the only thing that could make this better if his sister was here,he sighed in disappointment.

"I should probably go hom-" before finishing his sentence Dipper tripped and came tumbling down the mountain hitting low tree branches his tumbling stopped once he hit a bush.

Dipper grabbed a low tree branch to gain support when the tree pull down easily. The brunette heard machine cranky up and quickly let go of the branch and watch in awe as the tree turned into stairs leading down.

He gulped and started going down the stairs. The continued on for awhile until he reached an old bunker.

He searched around the room looking for the six finger book.

"I think I found it." Dipper broke out into a smile and dusting of the book before him. Once the dust was off he noticed the golden hand with six fingers and the number three written on it.

SPACE


	3. Sleep

_"Omg omg! I can't believe it! They finally kissed! Ah~ it was worth the wait." Quoted one reviewer._

_"About damn time!" Said another _

Mabel wiggled in her bed and screamed loudly,leaving her brother and the demon downstairs questioning what happened to her,but neither wanted to check at the moment.

Speaking of her brother she noticed that he never left Bill's side,the brunette sighed it seems her brother didn't trust the demon and neither did she but her brother needed to relax or else he would probably go crazy.

Mabel left her their bedroom and began the descend down the stairs once down stairs the brunette went into the living.

"Writing time!" She announced which is response were groans to her announcement,"But Dipper you stay here and relax."

Dippers face remained the same in light of this news "I can't leave you alone with him."

"Dipping sauce you gotta relax before you go crazy-" Mabel hugged her brother "please relax."

Dipper reluctantly nodded his head "you are right I do need to relax."

"Good!" Mabel let go of him and went to Bill."come upstairs soon." The older twin left the roll leaving her brother and the demon alone.

"Wow Pinetree-"the blonde smiled like the Cheshire Cat and leaned closer to Dipper whispering "if can't believe you are leaving me alone in the room with shooting star,but then again I can make her story super interesting if you catch my drift."

Dipper was confused by the demons words until it clicked with him,dashing to his feet he ran up the stairs and tried opening the door but it was lock.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for locking him out,but he needs to rest." Mabel spoke to herself as Bill groaned<p>

"Let's just get this over with already."

"Okay give me your hand." The brunette reached her hands towards Bills.

The demon was reluctant to hand over his hand what in the world was she going to do with it?

The blondes hand suddenly became warm upon contact with Mabel's cheek;her eyes were closed the demon sucked in a breath wondering when his hand would return to him.

The brunette dropped bills hand and grabbed her laptop typing fast.

"What did you feel?" She asked while typing

"Um..warm.."

"Okay."

Bill stayed silent as Mabel continued to type,the demon didn't like the silence and was bored.

"Am I done?" He whined

"No." Mabel put her laptop away from her and scooted near Bill and laid her head on his shoulder.

Weirdly she felt comfortable leaning on his shoulder,the brunette let out a yawn and closed her eyes falling asleep on the demon.

Bill stared at the girl wondering how she could fall asleep on him! Didn't she know he could do something bad to her? Shooting star was truly too trusting,but the demon stupid flesh bag started to feel tired so he didn't move nor try to harm her in anyway instead the blonde fell asleep soon after her.

* * *

><p>Mabel slowly opened her eyes to a loud banging groaning she got up and opened the door while the other hand rubbed her eyes.<p>

"It's been two hours." Huffed Dipper

"What!" Mabel rashes over to her laptop and typed fast.

"Why didn't you open the door! You know he could hurt you right!"

"Dipper I love you,but hush I need to finish this chapter."

"Then I will wait." And dipper sat down by Bill who was waking up.

"Did you do anything to her?" The younger twin hissed

"I'm afraid a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." A ghost smile formed on Bill's mouth

Dipper was left speechless.

"I'm done." Mabel panted as she closed her laptop."I'm going to sleep night."

"We still need to talk!"

"Later dipper I'm really tired." She yawned

"You heard her Pinetree." Bill chuckled

as he went to his bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Ruby." John cupped her cheeks and all the warmth filled her face.<em>

_"Yes John...what is it?" Her voice shook _

_"Please look at me." John whispered _

_"I-I love you John,but please don't leave me." Her words came out croaked as she swallowed the tears she wanted to hide_

_"I'm not leaving until the morning so until then will you sleep with me?"_

_Ruby stopped shaking and looked at John. "Yes,but only sleep and nothing more."_

* * *

><p>Mabel woke up to 37 reviews,mostly hard breaking cries that her character John was going to war.<p>

The brunette smiled proudly,but still say she was ranked number two.

"Maybe I should up the level of romance,but then again to much romance ruins it."

"Mabel." Dipper tapped his foot impatiently.

"For the last time dipping sauce,nothing between me and Bill happened beside if he tried any of that I would destroy him."

"Rude much?" Bill sulked.

"It's your fault for making it seem like we did something bad!" She shirked

Rubbing her temples she mumbled loud enough for him to hear "Sometimes I wish I made a deal with a different dream demon."

"But I'm the only one." Bill winked

"Don't remind me." The twins spoke in unison.

"Let's go into town Dips."

"Huh why?" Dipper scratched his head

"Well one I need fresh air and two Bill need better clothes,beside I doubt you want him to burrow yours for a long time." Mabel stretched "let's go."

"finally freedom from this Cursed place." Bill grinned

"after shopping Bill-"Mabel turned to smile at him "we are going to write more."

"Don't I deserve a day off?" the blonde growled

Mabel eyes sparkled as she hugged Bill which surprised the demon. "Great idea! We can go on a date!"

* * *

><p><em>Authors note.<em>

_Okay so this chapter is pretty long and it had the fluff! so if anyone is curious why I post mabel "writings" it is cause the actions she does with Bill she changes it into something cute and romantic. Anyway I'm tired._

_Ciao._


	4. Date?

"So what time is the date?" The younger twin smiled

"I didn't know dates had three people." Bill rolled his eyes "I thought it was only going to be just me and shooting star."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her like last time."

Mabel held a giggle it seems Dipper was jealous of...the brunette gasped she has heard of this before when she borrowed one of candy's manga which turned out to be yaoi.

Her brother has a crush on Bill! It make sense why he would try to ruin their date he was using the excuse of protecting her,indeed the brunettes brother was smart.

"I should have hooked him up with candy sooner." She mumbled as she remembered her old twelve year matching making skills"but I will support his love!"

Putting on her warrior face Mabel interrupted the conversation between her bother and the demon.

"I say let Dipper go!"

"Why?!" Huffed the blonde

"Cause three is better than two!"

Dipper stuck his tongue at the demon "I win this round Cipher."

"You may have won the battle,but pine-tree I'm gonna win the war."

Mabel could feel the tension in the room,deciding to cut it she spoke loudly "get ready we are leaving in a hour."

* * *

><p>A hour passed and the group was ready for their date,Mabel clutched Dipper's hand and told she would help him out.<p>

The younger twin was confused by her statement,but brush it off figuring he would find out soon or later because his sister would spill the details.

They wonder around the town of Gravity Falls looking for somewhere _'romantic' _so Mabel could use it in her story.

"Let's take a break my meat-bag isn't used to exercise." The demon panted as he fell to the ground wiping the sweat from his brow

"Well I will get you some water then." The older twin replied

"No I don't wanna be left alone with Dipper!"

The younger twin deadpan "are you sure he isn't faking?"

Mabel sighed "just get him some water."

Pinetree reluctantly left his sister alone and began to spirit to the nearest convenient store so he could buy the dumb demon some water.

"Good he is gone!" Bill shouted as he raised back up and grabbed shooting stars hand pulling her away.

Mabel tried pulling her arm away from the blonde,but failed from his strong grip. Damn demon looked skinny and fragile;looks were truly not everything you suspect. Bill finally stopped and let go out her hand.

Mabel glared at the ex triangle as she rubbed her wrist "so why did we leave my brother?"

"Cause it's our date,beside three is to much of a crowd." He deadpanned

"No. I can't date you beside someone already likes you." Mabel slammed her hand onto if her mouth as she realized what she had said

Bill smirked "you know I could just read your mind right?"The blonde came close to her face.

Panic arouse from the girl as the brunette could hear heart beating a mile a minute her cheeks were flustered.

"You truly are entertaining!"Bill bent over holding himself as he chuckled

"Excuse me..."

"Oh goodness I can't believe you would think that he would-"

"Finally found you guys." Panted Dipper "I knew you-" he paused sucking in a deep breath then pointing his finger "were faking cipher."

"Faking?" The demon feigned hurt "why pine-tree Im offended by you statement."

The blonde rushed to his side whispering something mabel couldn't hear.

"Why would she think that!?" Dippers face was red "you are a liar."

"I'm not lying Pine-tree your sister thought you had a crush on me." He chuckled some more "priceless."

"So you don't like Bill...?" Mabel asked

"No I like someone else." Dipper turned away from his sister "I'm gonna now." And left the pair alone

"Whoa star I didn't think that plan would work." Bill patted her head and once again took her hand. "Let continue our date."

"And where would that be?" She raised an eyebrow

"To the dreamscape!"

"Wait what?!" Mabel tried to wiggle free of the ex triangle grip but failed once more.

"I'm only kidding star." Bill smirked and with his free hand flick her forehead. "We can go their for the second date!"

"Second date?!" Mabel felt like she was loosing control of the date.

"How could I possibly gain information on how to write better romances in your dreamscape?"

The blonde pondered then broke out into a menacing grin "well dear shooting star there are other thing people in love do"

"Like what?" She rolled her eyes

"Mhm I bet you already know."

Curiosity perked in her "and what would I know?"

"I can show you."

The brunette gulped.

"Close your eyes." He commanded and she did "now keep them that way."

Mabel regretted closing her eyes,but didn't dare open and her walked towards the unknown destination for what felt like an eternality.

"When can I open my eyes?" She whinnied

"Here,now open those flesh bags." The demon declared

Mabel fluttered her eyes open surprised to be on top on a cliff showing the town of gravity falls blow them.

"Breath taking." She whispered

Bill stared at her "I know right! I used to go here whenever-" the blonde stopped talking and looked around "it's getting late lets go home."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired going to bed night." Mabel yawned as she went up the stairs<p>

"Goodnight star!" Waved the demon

"Let's just hope she changes fast this time." Dipper sighed "by the way you are sleeping on the floor tonight."

"But the floor looks hard!"

"Well I'm not dealing with your damn kicks at night."

"Fine fine you win this round pine-tree beside Im to tired to fight."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Lying down on top of sheets Bill faced Mabel. The blonde stayed silent as he brushed her hair back.<p>

"Yeah the bed is so much comfortable."

* * *

><p><em>Authors note<em>

_Lol Mabel thinking about gosh I'm hilarious aren't I? Also the yaoi she read was fluff not smut in cause anyone was wondering probably not but whatever._

_Also christmas break is coming soon_

_So faster updates maybe...depends on how lazy Im feeling anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you everyone for the reviews plus follows (and to guest Im sorry it felt awkward Im just a awkward girl.)_

_Ciao._


	5. Feelings

"I didn't update!" Screamed the brunette as she threw her sheets of her

"Five more minutes flesh bag." Mumbled the blonde

"Why are you in my bed!" Mabel shouted as she threw him off her bed

"The warmth is gone...I'm dying."

"Drama queen." She breathed

The brunette walked over to Dipper and gently shook him waking the young twin up.

"Let me sleep In." The younger twin yawned

"Bill slept with me."

Dipper instantly jumped from his bed and towered over the now dreaming demon.

"You did what?" The younger twin tilted his head a bit glaring at Bill.

The brunette shook bill awake whispering is his ear about how he was about to die.

Bill laughed then looked at the still glaring Dipper "I didn't do anything with her,beside-" A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "I won't dare cheat on my darling."

"Your darling." Mabel raised an eyebrow

"Dipper I can't hide this relationship from your sister anymore." Bill dramatically played out

Mabel gasped "You were dating him and you lied to me." She fainted on her bed

Dipper voice came out squeaked "You damn demon!" And he stomped down the stairs.

Mabel raised from her bed and slapped Bill on the head "Work in your acting."

"Huh...but you fainted."

"Fake fainted." Mabel smirked in triumph then it faded "Now leave the room Im going to changing."

The brunette pushed the blonde out of her room before closing the door she said "you ever come in my bed again, I will destroy you."

Bill had never been so proud to see that he was tricked into believe someone fainted he would never admit though no the man had to much pride.

Mabel opened the bedroom finding the blonde deep in thought and still in his pjs lightly shaking his shoulder he finally snapped out of his trance

"Go get dress we have research to do and two chapters to write." She sighed

"So it's date number two!" He declared as he rushed into the room changing his clothes

"Yeah whatever." She laughed

* * *

><p>Mabel went down the stairs dragging Bill along with her to the door "I'm leaving! Bye"<p>

"So what's for date two?" Bill rubber his hands together

The brunette broke out into a smile "Eager aren't you?."

"Very. Now we are we doing today?"

"Well I have even research for a romance scene,but I need an angst scene something to break their hearts for a moment."

Bill stifled a grin "Didn't know you had a dark side."

Mabel rolled her eyes at his comment "you need to at least have some problems in your story or else it's boring."

"Well then get back inside that shack I got a great idea!" Bill put his hands on his hips "I'm the ruler of darkness."

Mabel stifled a giggle "fine show me then."

The couple went back up the stairs and began to write.

* * *

><p><em>"So it's really over...between us?" Ruby's voice came out quiet<em>

_John nodded his head but dared not to say a word._

_"You're cruel." She whispered "but then again I should have know I couldn't replace her."_

_Leaning her head she touched her forehead to his and began letting out her tears falls. Her shoulder shake but he didn't comfort her._

_It was for the best anyway truth be told he did get over his past love and fall in love with her,but he couldn't treat her right and knew it was best to end it before he hurt her._

_"I'm sorry." He hugged her which calmed her down for a moment_

_"Why do you do this to me?" Her voice came out raspy as she gently pushed him away._

_"When you do actions like that it makes me believe you are in love with me." She hugged herself. "I better go."_

_"That would be best." He replied,but desperately wanted her to stay._

_"I guess this goodbye."_

_Biting his lip he nodded_

* * *

><p>Mabel's mouth dropped "this is heart wrecking perfect."<p>

Pride filled the demon "of course it is! I'm the king of darkness."

Mabel reached over towards bill patting his head "yes you are." She smiled

A strange feeling of giddiness rushed through him how long has it been since someone praised him?

Mabel waved a hand in front of Bill "Are you okay?"

Bill took a sharp breath, and lied, "Just fine star."

The brunette bite her lip and reluctantly left him alone hoping whatever was wrong with him it would pass soon."

As soon a Mabel left the room the blonde threw his head sighing in defeat,closing his eyes replying what just went on moments ago.

"I'm losing my touch...being more human." Bill rolled over "pathetic."

* * *

><p><em>Authors note<em>

_Whoa. We got something going on -queue evil laugh- sorry if this chapter was really short but it's gonna go down soon also for the story flesh Im thinking of making it into a bunch of one shot and mental is put on hold for maybe re writing and half of being lazy._


End file.
